Surprising Rivalry
Hi everyone, YoshiRocker13 here again, and here is my very first Loud House fan fiction: The Surprising Rivalry. I had already posted this on a LH Fanon wikia, but since not many people visit it, I've decided that from now on, I'm going to be posting my fan fictions on here instead. Hope you enjoy! It's been one week since Lincoln's last Football game, and now Mom and Dad want Lincoln to actually train in Football for his next game. But with Lynn unable to help because of her sore ankle, he heads outside of his house alone, and walks down the footpath. Lynn Sr.: And this time, try to get into the game, son! (closes the front door) Lincoln: (talks to the viewer) Remember the game I had last week, where I accidentally scored for the other team? Well, after that disaster, my parents are forcing me to participate in more football practices. The problem? Lynn won't be there to help me out. So, since I'm solo this time, it'll take me a while to get into this football gig. (Eventually, Lincoln arrives at the football field. He is greeted by the other players glaring at him.) Lincoln: (laughs nervously) H-Hey guys, wasn't last week's game... fun? (One of the kids slap him in the face.) Lincoln: (rubs his cheek) Yeah, I agree. Football Coach: Alright kids! Our last game was a failure, thanks to Mr. Loud! So this time, I want to see all of you practicing hard! No snacks! No breaks! And no screw-ups! Football is all about the healthy fun! And I want you all to act hard today! Now, 10 laps around the field! Go! (The team then begin their training. They run around the field, but Lincoln repeatedly gets cramps in his legs. The team then practice throwing the ball, only for Lincoln to keep accidentally throwing the ball in the wrong way. The team them practice on how to tackle other footballers, which results in the kids getting rough with each other, eventually causing Lincoln to get injured, again. After this practice, the whole team is seen sweating.) Football Coach: Good work team! We're just a few weeks away from our next game, so I'll see you all tomorrow. (The kids all walk away. Lincoln keeps limping to the bus stop, but eventually makes it home.) Lincoln: (talks to the viewer) Well, today was a little bit rough, (stretches his back, as a crack noise is heard) but as long as I can improve on my Football skills, maybe my team won't hate me so much anymore. Lynn Sr.: (spots Lincoln) He-Hey son! How was your first day on the field? And I really mean the first day. Lincoln: Uhh, it was, uhh.... fun? Lynn Sr.: Good job, sport! It may seem rough at first, but you'll get used to it! Lincoln: (shrugs) Hopefully. (As Lincoln walks inside, he sees Lynn on the couch, watching TV while resting her ankle on a pillow.) Lynn: Hey little bro! How'd it go out there? Lincoln: Fine, how's your ankle? Lynn: Eh, I should be fine within a few days. Lincoln: Hey Lynn? Do you think that, after last week's game, my team wouldn't hate me for my mistake? Lynn: Relax Linc, it's just a football game. And hey! Aside from that, you actually did really good out there! Lincoln: True, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Lynn: (smiles at him) I may not be there to help you out, but as long as you keep practicing, you'll be fine. Lincoln: (smiles back at her) Thanks, Lynn. (It cuts to the next day, where Lincoln is looking less nervous than yesterday.) Football Coach: Alright team, 6 days are away from our next Football game, so I want to see some big tough guns out there today! LET'S GO! (As the kids proceed to run around the field. As Lincoln proceeds to run, he starts to get tired.) Football Coach: C'mon Loud! Pump those muscles! Come on! (Lincoln keeps on breathing heavily, thinking he won't be able to catch up with the other kids. However, when he remembers what Lynn said yesterday, he starts to run faster.) Lincoln: (in his head) Not... this.... time! (shouts) I won't mess up this time! (Lincoln, not even realizing, runs ahead of everyone else.) Football Coach: Good job Loud! Keep it up! (The kids then practice to tackle each other, to which Lincoln manages to swerve past the other kids, and tackle each player successfully. Next, the kids throw the ball to one another. When Lincoln gets the ball, he runs as fast as he can towards the goal, hoping he won't mess up. He closes his eyes tightly, and slams the ball to the ground. When he opens his eyes, he looks at his coach, smiling.) Football Coach: Well done, Loud! (The other kids all cheer for Lincoln.) Lincoln: (talks to the viewer) Well, at least I didn't mess up this time. I really have to give props to Lynn for telling me all this. Sometimes, it's really cool to have a sister like Lynn teaching me all I need to know about sport. Especially Football. Girl: Hey kid, you did pretty good out there. (Lincoln notices a slightly taller girl standing next to him, with her arms crossed.) Lincoln: Uhh, thanks, err.... whoever you are? Girl: The name's Susie, I'm probably the toughest kid on the field. Lincoln: And, you're on our team? Susie: Yep. Lincoln: But, I didn't see you during the last game. Susie: Well, sometimes thirteen year olds like me need their breaks. Anyway, aren't you that kid that messed up on the last game I hear? Lincoln: (deadpanned) Yes, that's me, Lincoln Loud. Susie: Ahh, don't look so stressed, you were pretty tough out there today. Lincoln: T-Thanks. Susie: But, I don't think you'll be quite as tough as me. I use to break someone's shin one time, thankfully though I didn't get caught. I never did. Lincoln: Oh... that's rather painful. Susie: But hey, the team loved me, so I guess it didn't matter after a while. Lincoln: (looking nervous) Yeah, I see. Susie: Anyway, keep practicing man, and with me, we can make this team win. Lincoln: Uhh, sure. Okay. (Susie gives Lincoln a light punch on the arm, as she walks away.) Lincoln: H-Hey! Nice meeting you! (laughs nervously, before clenching his arm) Ow... I didn't know she was THAT tough. (The next day, the kids return to the Football field for Day 3 of practices.) Football Coach: You all did pretty great work out there kids. Nice to see you back Susie, and Loud, you're really pulling out there. Alright, today you're each going to get a partner, to practice co-operation. Susie: Hey Loud, you can be my partner. Lincoln: Oh! Sure. (It cuts to Susie and Lincoln with a football.) Susie: Now, let me teach you some tips on how to play better like me. Lincoln: Uhh, a bit harsh but, okay! Susie: So here's what I do. Whenever I'm trying to steal the ball from the other team, I try to knock the other player as hard and rough as I can, so they can be less of a threat later on. (She then knocks Lincoln over.) Lincoln: Hey! What was that for?! Susie: The other team will try to steal the ball, which might result into them hitting you. When you get hit, try to block it by grabbing their arms and pushing them to the ground. Lincoln: Uhh, okay. Susie: Let's try it again. (attempts to push Lincoln down, but he manages to swerve around her.) Wow, impressive. (The next few hours show Susie teaching Lincoln how to act more tougher and stronger. By the end of the day, the team meet up again.) Lincoln: Hey Susie, thanks for helping me out today. Susie: Sure, whatever Lincoln. Lincoln: I'm actually kind of excited for the next game! Maybe our team might win! I guess it's what Lynn always says, it's all about having fun and getting exercise. Susie: (thinks to herself) Does he mean the Lynn that plays sports so much? Ohh, that little twerp thinks she's so good at sports, when she clearly knows I'm the best. (speaks) Yeah, whatever. Listen Loud, in Football, there's always an opportunity to punish someone else for victory. I'll see you tomorrow, Loud. (walks away) Lincoln: See ya Susie! (Later as the bus stops near Lincoln's town, Lincoln approaches his front door and knocks.) Lynn: (opens the door) Hey, little bro! Lincoln: Lynn! It's good to see you back on your feet again! Lynn: Yeah, it sure does feel great again! Hey, how was Football practice? Lincoln: It was great Lynn! Although, I wouldn't have gotten better if weren't for my new friend, Susie. Lynn: (looks shocked, then glares at Lincoln) Susie... as in, tall, rough, and mean Susie? Lincoln: Uhh, yeah I guess. Lynn: (groans in anger) Not that Susie! She's such a stubborn jerk! Lincoln: No she's not, she helped me practice today! Lynn: (pulls Lincoln towards her) Listen Lincoln, Susie is not what you think. She's very aggressive and rough. She caused a few players on her opposing team to break their bones! Lincoln: It's fine Lynn! She's on the same team as me! Lynn: Lincoln.... just don't let her be a bad influence on you. Lincoln: Don't worry Lynn, I'll be fine out there. Lynn: Lincoln... Do you know that team you'll be playing against in a few days? Lincoln: Y-Yeah...? Lynn: I joined that team! Lincoln: What?! Lynn: That's why I'm warning you! Don't let Susie be a bad influence on you! She won't be much of an issue for me, but just be careful! Lincoln: But, why did you even join in the first place?! Lynn: Because after hearing how well you did, I thought I could register on the same team as you! But unfortunately I got signed onto the other team because your team was full. Don't worry little bro, I won't be too rough on you this time. But all I'm saying is, just don't let Susie be a bad influence on you. Lincoln: (sighs) Okay Lynn, I promise. Lynn: (smiles) Good. And if either of us wins the game, we'll share our trophy! Lincoln: Sweet! Thanks Lynn! Lynn: Anytime little bro. (As days pass by, we finally open to show the big Football game.) Announcer: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the next big Junior League Football game! Let's welcome our young football players! (Both teams stand opposite to each other. When Lincoln sees Lynn on the other side, they wave to each other.) Susie: (to Lincoln) Hey, who is that you're waving to? Lincoln: (nervous) Uhh, that's my sister Lynn. We're playing on the same game. We may be on different teams, but we don't care, as long as we get to have fun together. Susie: Yeah, whatever. Lincoln: Hey Susie, we're not going to try and hurt anyone... right? Susie: (glares) What are you trying to say? Lincoln: N-Nothing! I just don't want things to turn out hectic! Susie: Pfft, yeah don't worry Lincoln. (lies) I'll make sure no one gets hurt. (grins as she looks at Lynn) (The game begins, as each team desperately tries to get the ball. Susie repeatedly knocks many of her opponents down as she played. Lincoln scored many points on his team, while Lynn scored the same amount on her team. As hours pass, both teams are now tied at 25 points.) Announcer: Alright folks, our team is now tied and we are in our final few minutes! Which team will win? Which team will win the trophy? LET'S FIND OUT! (Minutes pass into the match. Eventually, Lynn manages to get the ball as she dashes towards her goal.) Lincoln: (in his head) Go Lynn! You're doing great! Susie: (runs towards Lynn) I'm not gonna let this little twerp win my game! (As Lynn ran towards the goal, Lincoln pays too much attention to her. However, he sees Susie running towards, as both Lynn and Susie ran towards each other. As Lynn tries to score a touchdown, Susie, with all her might, kicks Lynn in the leg, as Lynn lets go of the ball, causing Susie to catch it and run.) Lynn: (screams in pain) AAAHHH!!! My leg!! Lincoln: (gasps) LYNN! (Lynn's football coach as well as the rest of her team come to aid Lynn, causing the game to pause.) Susie: Ugh! Dang time-outs! (As the team carry Lynn off the field, Lincoln watches in horror by what has just happened to her. As he watches the team aid her.) Football Coach #2: Lynn Loud! What happened out there?! Are you okay?! Lynn: (as she clenches her leg in pain) I don't know! I was paying too much attention to the game, that I couldn't tell who did it! I think my leg's broken! (As Lynn spoke, tears formed in her eyes, as Lincoln looks more shocked. Suddenly, his shocked face turns into a frown, as he walks up to Lynn's Football Coach.) Lincoln: Excuse me? I know who injured Lynn! Football Coach #2: You're from the other team, how do I know I can trust you? Lincoln: Because Lynn's my sister! And I would hate to see her this hurt.... Look, it was Susie! (points to Susie) Susie: What?! Me?! Lincoln: You can't do that to my sister! Sure, she may be a bit rough sometimes, but she's my sister! Susie: What the heck are you talking about?! I didn't kick Lynn on purpose! It was an accident! Lincoln: (walks up to Susie) Don't you lie to me! You flat out told me you love to "try to knock the other player as hard and rough as you can"! (The crowd gasps.) Susie: (glares at Lincoln) You little, twerp! I tried to help you win this game! I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE A BETTER PLAYER! Lincoln: You didn't want to help me! You just wanted me to be like you, so I could hurt other people, which could've been Lynn! You don't even care about playing Football for fun, you just did it for your own stupid personal gain! You might seem nice on the outside, but I know that on the inside, you're selfish, and stupid! Susie: (pushes Lincoln over) DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OUT, YOU STUPID IDIOT! (The crowd gasps even louder, as Susie growls at Lincoln. But to her surprise, he gets back up.) Lincoln: I will say this though, you did teach me one thing. Susie: What's that?! Lincoln: (holds the Football) Punishing others for victory. Susie: What do you mean by that...?! Lincoln: Coach! Resume this game! (The coach quickly resumes the game. Lincoln throws the Football to the other team, and they score a touchdown, ending the game.) Announcer: THE BLUES HAVE WON THE GAME! (The crowd cheers with joy.) Susie: NO! YOU LITTLE-! (Before she could charge at Lincoln, two coaches grab her arms and drag her away.) Susie: Hey-! Let go of me! I'll get you back, you wimp! Football Coach: Loud! You caused our team to lose yet another game! But.... (calms down) you know what? You did it out of love... and I'm proud of your effort, young man. (The crowd cheers louder at Lincoln, as the rest of his team congratulate him. Eventually, Lynn Sr. and Rita come down to see Lynn.) Rita: Lynn, sweetie! Are you okay?! Lynn Sr.: Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you to a hospital! (The ambulance shows up, as it slowly fades to Lynn lying on top of a hospital bed.) Doctor: Looks like Lynn's leg bones have shattered. She should recover within at least 8 to 10 weeks. Rita: Oh, thank goodness. Lynn Sr.: But you know? I'm very proud of Lincoln today, for the way he stood up to that Susie girl, and how supportive he was of Lynn. Lynn: Hey, where is Lincoln? Rita: (calls outside) Lincoln! You can come in now! (Lincoln walks through the door, and up to Lynn's bed.) Lincoln: Hey Lynn, are you okay? Lynn: Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey little bro, thanks for what you did out there today. Lincoln: It's the least I could do. I didn't really care about winning that trophy, I care about my family more than anything. I didn't want to be like Susie and hurt other people, I just wanted to be good at Football to impress Mom. And hey, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten into Football in the first place. Thanks for it all Lynn. Lynn: No Lincoln, thank you for being such a good sport. (Lynn hugs Lincoln while she's sitting up. When the two let go, Lincoln and his parents leave.) Lincoln: I'll see you in a few days, Lynn! Lynn: Later, Lincoln. Lincoln: (talks to the viewer) Well, even though my team still didn't win the Football game, it's worth it as long as Lynn is still well and happy. And on the bright side, at least my team no longer hates me! Although, after that tiring experience, maybe I'll just take a break from Football for a while. (rubs his arm) Dang, Susie really is that tough, isn't she? The End Fun Facts *This was my first time writing a fanfiction since back in 2015. *During the time of writing this fanfiction, I hardly knew about The Loud House, which is probably the reason why I made Lynn nicer than she usually is. *This fanfiction originally had Lincoln and Lynn being on the same team but being jealous of each other's skill, so they try to prove each other who's better. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions